<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Reality by TheTwinSisters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382676">Another Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinSisters/pseuds/TheTwinSisters'>TheTwinSisters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FTWD - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwinSisters/pseuds/TheTwinSisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal, boring morning, like the others. Arriving at work, greeting colleagues, sitting at the table and pretending to be working just so you can look at her without being noticed. But this morning was nothing boring, when suddenly everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Althea &amp; Alicia Clark, Althea/Alicia Clark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back!! Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My alarm goes on again, so I get up, take a long shower, put on some nice clothes, fix my hair, check myself in the mirror and I'm happy with the result. </span>
  <span class="s2">Today is going to be a special day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! Hi, do you come here often?". I roll my eyes and slap my forehead. “Of course, she always comes here. She works here! What's your problem, Althea?!”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I adjust myself and try again “Hi Alicia! Today is a beautiful day, isn't it?”. “Aarrrggghhhh. The weather talk? Really?! Why is this so hard?! Maybe on the way there I will think of something better”. I get ready once more and leave my apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I start my car and head towards my work </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“Many still don't know what it is or how it came out, the police are doing everything they can to control the situation, but we don't know how long it will last. We expect everyone's cooperation to stay at home. We don't know if it's a disease, or a virus, so stay at home just in case...”.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> "Puff, I'm sorry sir, but I'm already going to work, you should have told me that before". I play with the radio.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I arrive at the journalistic building and enter, greeting people as my routine, I enter the elevator and push the button to my floor. I go towards my table “Good morning Strand! Today is an incredible day, isn't it?!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow! Someone woke up in a good mood today! What happened? Fell out of bed and hit your head?!”. He responds laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha, very funny! And no, I didn't hit my head, I'm just a little inspired today!”. I answer laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I go to my desk and see her, with that beautiful hair, that perfect face... “Hey Al! You finally arrived! It's crazy here today... why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?”. She asks looking at me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? No! There's nothing wrong with your face! Quite the opposite, actually”. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Wait. Did I say that out loud?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks at me and gives a shy smile “Wow. Thanks. But seriously, there are a lot of things going on and we need all hands on deck”. She says in a more serious tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh sure! Whatever you need”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I'm answering the phones over and over, because it's crazy, nobody can understand what's going on. I can only hear screams and loud noises. So I take a break and go out to drink water. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What the hell is going on with the world?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What a madness, right?". </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jesus! You scared me!". I say with my hand on my chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get out of there and breathe a little”. Says Alicia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It was nothing. I also wanted to get out of there a little bit. I don't understand anything that is happening, this morning I heard something similar on the radio, but I didn't think It was that crazy”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's been like this since this morning when I came to work and hasn't stopped yet. Nobody knows anything and everyone is scared... including me!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need to worry, I am sure that whatever it is will be resolved as quickly as possible. You don’t have to be afraid". I say trying to reassure her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hope you're right, because I don't know what to do if you’re not." She says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look at her and take courage and put my hand on her shoulder “It's going to be okay, Alicia. Trust me".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks at me and smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Now It's the time Al! This is your chance!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> "So Alicia, I wanted to...". “Al! Alicia! Come and see this fast!”. Strand screams. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damn it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We go to him and they are all watching TV with worried and frightened faces, I stop next to Strand and Alicia beside me and watch the news </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“We are begging the citizens to stay at home! This is not a joke! We are dealing with something never seen before! We don't know what it is or where it started. We have no explanation for that! All we have are images that we are about to show you, be careful they are strong!”.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Then begins an image of a woman recording a video of a man and a child playing in a park, everyone was laughing, when suddenly another man jumps up and attacks him and takes him to the ground. Then the child and the woman start screaming, the woman goes towards her husband and tries to pull the man off him, when the man turns and the image freezes on his face all bloodied and his eyes black as if there is no more life on them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ahh!". "Oww!". "My God!". "What is happening?!". That's all I hear in the room. I'm in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then I look at Alicia, and she looks at me with her wide eyes "What now?". She asks me. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Shit! </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I run out and start calling the police, but nothing. I try again and nothing. "Alicia, do you have your cell phone?".</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. Why?".</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Try to call the police or anyone." She does what I said and starts calling but nothing too “Damn it! Is anyone able to call someone?!”. I ask. I see several people trying and none of them succeeds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Now what? What do we do?!". Question June.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do not know. I think we should go to a police station or something to see what's going on”. Strand replies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't think this is a good idea. You heard what the journalist said: to stay at home. We don't know anything yet. And you saw what that guy did to that family! I don't want to take that risk!”. Ends Alicia.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm going to go down and see what's going on there. To see if I can get an answer”. Speak Luciana.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I go back to my desk and try the phone again. Nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What the hell!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> I see some people doing the same, and others calming down. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump "Sorry again... but trying to call someone is just a waste of time." Alicia says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was still a little hopeful, but now it's over. I hate to tell you this but you were right before”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right about what?". She asks me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About being scared. We don't know anything, and after watching that video... my god Alicia! What the hell is going on?!”. I ask indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I dont know. I wish I could have an answer but I can't... ”. She was interrupted by a loud banging door. Then we see Luciana and the building's security guard John entering the room breathless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What happened?! Are you guys okay?!”. Morgan asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn't really understand what happened, I was there at the entrance and I see these people running, screaming, one attacking the others, blood everywhere. And I see Luci being attacked by a man, I just had time to get him out of her and run away”. Ends John.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My God, Luci! Are you alright?!". Question Alicia worried about her friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, thanks to John. But that guy was just like the guy from the video we saw on the TV... he was not ok”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Jesus! Did he bite you or something?”. Question June.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No! He just grabbed me... I didn’t even have time to put my foot out of the building”. Luci answers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah great! And now what are we going to do? We cannot stay here forever! Some of us still have a family!”. Says Wes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Calm down, okay? We don't know what's going on out there! We only know that there are people being attacked and dying!”. I answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I do not care! I will not stay here in this place locked for life!”. He responds by coming towards me challenging me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We're not saying that, you idiot! Nobody's going to stay here...” I say, moving towards him too, when I feel a hand pulling me back and I see Morgan doing the same to Wes “Calm down you two! We can't fight at a time like this!” Alicia says looking at me.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then I nod in agreement and disarm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"First of all we need a plan... a plan that we all agree on." Morgan says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So are you all in agreement?!" Morgan asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes!". "Yeah!". "We agree!". "Let’s do this!". "We are ready!".</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Great! And remember, we need to be together and united!”. June says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alicia is a little hesitant, so I approach her and say “Hey, everything is going to be okay. We just have to stay together”. I smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not so sure, the last time you said that the world turned upside down Al". </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">That nickname. Why only when she speaks does my heart beat faster?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is true, but... let's think positive. We will not know what will happen until we try something, we cannot stay here much longer”. She nods.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then we went out the door and started going down the stairs, some with some kind of weapon to defend themselves like pieces of broken chair, very slowly and in silence. We went down about 10 flights of stairs until we reached the ground floor, where we found some traces of blood and fighting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We are in a number of about twenty people, so it is difficult to keep them all quiet, for example Wes “Hello?! Is there someone here?! What the hell happened here?! Where is everybody?!". He starts to scream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Keep your voice down! Are you trying to kill everyone?!”. I whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Al! There is nobody here! And even if it did, we would take it... look around you! Everyone is dead already!”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not everyone you asshole! We're still alive! And we want to continue like this”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he starts to laugh out loud “That was good Al! I didn't know you were a comedian! It seems that... ”. "Aaahhhhh!!!!". We were interrupted by someone in our group being attacked, so I turn around and see a man just like the one on TV attacking Stewart and others I didn't know. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Damn it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a split second I grab Alicia and pull her into a room on the ground floor and call the others. I close the door and walk over to Wes “You idiot! Did you see what you did?! You killed those people!”. I say grabbing his collar and pushing it until it hits the wall “Do you have any idea what you just did?! Huh?!". Strand pulls me, holds me and takes me to a corner on the other side of the room “Calm down Al! It's not worth it... we have to keep silent. We still have company outside”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah? Thanks to whom?!”. I mean looking directly at Wes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is already in the past... unfortunately we have to think like that if we want to leave this place here alive".</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They were people that we worked with every day, Strand! Jesus! That guy just killed them! How is this possible?!". I ask indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I dont know. But whatever it is is the real enemy now... remember: the enemy is out there, not in here”. He answers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I agree to disagree". I face Wes again. He nods and leaves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stay there for a few more minutes to cool it down, when I see Alicia crying, being supported by Luciana and June. I wanted to go there and tell her that everything was gonna be okay but I don't have the courage, because I know that would be a lie. So I go in the opposite direction, where I see Morgan, John, Strand, Daniel, Dwight talking "We don't know if this is going to work". I hear Dwight talking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What will not work?". I ask curiously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We are trying to come up with a plan to get out of here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And...?". I come closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We have one but... we don't know if it's a good idea". Says Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever it is, we have to try. Look at these people... we can't stay here much longer. We need water, food”. I answer by looking around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You're right... we need to try. But we need volunteers to do that”. Morgan says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Folks! Please pay attention! I know y’all scared and tired, but we have a plan! But in order to do it we need all the help we can get... so is anyone willing to go out there and help us?!”. Announce John.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People look at each other and shake their heads. I hear sobs and cries. There is no way for these people to help us.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No? No one?". Strand asks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not even you, Wes? Why am I not impressed?!”. I speak sarcastically. He shows me the finger, and I return it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay then... I understand. Well as soon as we get out of this door I need you to lock it up and be silent. Only come out when you hear this knock”. Then Daniel knocks on the door three times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We start to equip ourselves, I take a piece of iron from a broken chair, when I feel a hand on my shoulder “Are you sure you’re going to do this? What if something happens?”. Says Alicia wiping away her tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't worry... I'll be fine. It's not like we have a lot of options, right?”. I smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please be careful... both of you". She says looking at Strand too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No problem honey. We don’t plan on dying anytime soon, do we, Al?”. He pokes me and laughs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course! There's nothing to worry about, Alicia... I'll take care of him”. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hate it when you say that." She speaks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hear John opening the door very slowly and they start to leave one by one with some kind of weapon in hand. I give Alicia one last glance and close the door. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>It's now or never.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are always welcome!! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We are totally silent, I look around and I see a lot of blood, I see Steward's body on the floor covered in blood. John checks if he still has a pulse, he looks at us and shakes his head. <em>Damn it Steward!</em> Then we move on, next to each other, to the reception desk, there Morgan checks the phone and shakes his head also "Mute". <em>Great!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And now what? What do we do?". I ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's see what's going on out there... maybe we can get some information." Opines Dwight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, let's do this". Strand says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When I'm about to move, I feel a hand on my shoulder pulling me <em>Alicia?! What are you doing here?!</em> When I turn around I see Steward, his eyes black and lifeless, his mouth all bloody, trying to bite me “Hey what are you doing?! Stop it!". I cry out desperately, holding his neck to prevent him from getting close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he is stronger than me he throws me on the ground, then he climbs on top of me and tries to bite me again “Steward, stop it now! You’re crazy! It's me... Al! We work together for God’s sake!”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn't take long and John takes him off me, and Strand lifts me up “Are you okay, Al? Did he hurt you?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... he tried but failed... thanks guys". I look to the side and see John, Dwight and Morgan holding Steward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What now?! What are we going to do with him?!”. Question Dwight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know... I have no idea". I say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t think too much! He’s very strong!". Says John.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then in one move Steward slaps John and pushes Morgan over. <em>Damn it!</em> Strand and I go towards them and try to hold him and get him off Morgan, but he manages to knock us both down and turns his attention once again on Morgan. <em>They were right. He's really strong.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">I take the piece of iron that I had on my hand and start hitting Steward, he stops and turns to me. <em>Great.</em> So I'm on the floor with him on top of me again, Strand and Dwight trying to get him out of me, Morgan trying to recover from the attack and I had no vision of John. I look him straight in the eye and see absolutely nothing, he looked like a rabid animal, I start to lose my strength and when he is about to bite me I see an iron going through his head. He falls on top of me and I see John "Are you okay?". He asks.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nod "Just get him off me".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I get up and try to recover from what just happened. Strand approaches “Are you sure you're okay?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, just... catching my breath and... trying to understand and process what just happened." I say breathless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... it was really something, I was not expecting it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nobody was... how was he alive Strand?! John said he was dead! How is this even possible?!". I say outraged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I have no idea Al... I think that whatever it is is much worse than we thought". He answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know what to do... I can't think of anything... especially now".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's get together with the others and think about something... don't worry." He puts his hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dwight comes in first then Morgan, John, Strand and me. As soon as I enter Alicia is already at my side “My God Al! What happened to you?!".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? What do you mean?!". I ask without understanding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do I mean?! You have blood everywhere! What happened?!". She asks again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ahhh...". I look at my clothes and hands and they really have blood on them. <em>You got to be kidding me!</em> "It was nothing... don't worry". I try to reassure her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing?! Are you kidding me?! Look at your condition... and Morgan's!”. She screams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey calm down! Why are you suddenly mad at me?!”. I speak a little louder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey girls... how about we calm down a little huh? We don't want to worry others, do we?”. Strand says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... you're right." I say going out and sitting in a corner to calm myself down and not draw too much attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I see others speculating what happened outside after seeing my state and Morgan's. I see Alicia talking or arguing with Strand. I see Dwight and John talking, probably trying to come up with a plan. I see June and a few other people looking after Morgan. And I find myself alone, sitting in a corner, with my hands shaking, still trying to understand what happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wake up with a noise beside me and jump "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... I just came to leave you something to eat later... but since you woke up, how are you?". Question June.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was nothing... I'm fine. It was just a little battle... thank you”. I say taking the cereal bar she left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure... do you want me to examine you or help you with something?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No! I... I mean... thank you but you don't have to. I'm fine". I say taking a bite of the cereal bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay then... if you need anything just call me". I nod, then she gets up and leaves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look around and see through the window that it is already night. <em>How many hours did I sleep?!</em> I also see that most people are sleeping as well, I look down and see that my hands and clothes are still stained with blood. <em>How am I going to get this out? How am I going to change my clothes? There is nothing here that I can use! Damn it! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I get lost in my thoughts when I see someone stopping in front of me, handing me a wet cloth "Here... I think this might help". I look up and see her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks Alicia... You didn't have to." I say taking the cloth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We did the same for Morgan... he said it was bothering him, so I thought it was bothering you too... I was going to bring this earlier but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." She says sitting next to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you... and yes, it does bothers... a lot. But the clothes I don't know what to do, I think I'll have to put up with it a little longer”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think so... it's not like you have a lot of choice." She holds a part of my shirt "It's really a shame... it was such a beautiful shirt". She smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I laugh a little "Yeah... it is a shame... I loved this shirt, and I was looking forward to wearing it because today would be a special day but... it wasn't".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tilts her head and looks at me with a confused expression “What do you mean, special? Were you going to be promoted or something?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No! It was supposed to be... you know what, forget it... it doesn't matter ”. I say looking away and cleaning myself again. <em>Almost Al!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you sure? You know you can tell me, right?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, I'm sure". I continue to clean myself when she puts her hand over mine "I just wanted to apologize for earlier... I shouldn't have yelled at you I... I don't even know why I reacted that way".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look back at her and give her a smile “It's alright Alicia... you don't have to worry about that, I freaked out a bit too. I understand".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even so... I felt bad afterwards. You had just been through a terrible thing and I should have helped you and not shouted... I'm sorry”. She says looking into my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay… I forgive you. But you also have to forgive me”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughs "Ok... you’re forgiven too".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I reach out my hand, she looks and smiles and then squeezes. I look into her eyes and smile. We stayed like that for a few seconds that seemed like hours, until she took her hand away “Good thing that were ok again... I wanted to ask you if you’re ok?”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look away again "As I already said to June... yes I'm fine, nothing happened".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That’s good... I'm happy and more relaxed now". She smiles again. <em>Dear God! That smile!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There's nothing to worry about."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay so... I think I'll try to sleep now, recover energy and stuff... you should do the same Al... good night". She says getting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes ma'am!... good night". I say smiling. She smiles and goes to lie next to Luci.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stay up a little longer, going over everything that happened and thinking about what might still happen. <em>What will we do now?</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wake up with loud voices and get up quickly with my hand on my chest. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I'm still going to have a heart attack.</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> I see movement and agitation of some people in front of the door, I get up massaging my neck because the sleeping position was not the most comfortable, and I go closer to try to understand what is happening. I see Luci close by "What the hell is going on here?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks at me “Good morning Al! Glad you finally decided to join us!”. She laughs. I make a face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay... I didn't even sleep that much... so... what's going on?" I ask again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well... it's not very difficult to understand... some people want to leave because they can't stand being here anymore and others trying to prevent these from leaving... simple". </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look at the turmoil again and see Morgan, John, June, Alicia, Dwight and a few others trying to stop this madness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Simple? These people have no idea how it is out there! Didn't they see what happened to me and Morgan?... and all those people we were with? Did they lost their minds?!”. I say angry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... try to tell them that. Maybe that will help calm them down”. She puts her hand on my shoulder encouraging me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... maybe you're right...". Before I can even finish my sentence, I hear a door opening and people running </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>You got to be kidding me!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I walk over to June and pick her up, because the people looked like a herd of elephants, then pull Alicia. I see Luci doing the same with John "Are you okay?!".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes... we tried everything... I tried everything to change their minds, but nothing that I said worked". Alicia says, rubbing her forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"They didn't want to listen, they just wanted to leave... there was nothing we could do to stop them". June says comforting her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She's right, Alicia. You don't have to feel guilty... they made a decision. What happens to them will be their own consequence”. I say throwing an encouraging smile in your direction. She smiles back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay?". John approaches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes and you?". June responds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah... that was crazy! These idiots”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look at the door and I don't see any movement, so I start to walk towards it, before I leave, I take the piece of iron I had and go. With the others on my tail, I see that there is no one else there. Only Steward's bloody body, with the iron still stuck in his head. Then I move closer and lower to examine it better, and it makes me shiver and terrible memories comes back to me. "Are you alright?". I feel a hand on my shoulder. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Alicia.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turn around and get up "Yeah... I was just saying goodbye".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry... I know you were friends". Alicia replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we were. But it's okay... I think he's at peace now”. I smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I'm sure he is... but I will repeat what you said to me inside... you don't have to feel guilty about what happened. It was not your fault". She looks at me and rubs my arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know... you're right."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on. Let's join the others”. She says heading towards the rest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I take another look at Steward and follow her. We arrived outside the building for the first time, without being attacked or interrupted. I don't see anyone. </span>
  <span class="s2">This is good, it means that we will not be attacked.</span>
  <span class="s1"> I only see a deserted street with broken cars, blood, belongings of people lying on the floor. “I don't see and I don't hear anyone”. June speaks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It looks like a ghost town... it even looks like a movie." Answers Alicia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think we should get out of here... find better shelter, supplies". Dwight replies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're right... we can't stay here anymore." I answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone agrees. We go back inside and I started packing my things, I check my inventory and apparently I don't have much. I imagine everyone is like me. I pick up my piece of iron and see the people who are with me. Alicia, Luci, John, June, Morgan, Dwight, Strand and three other people who I don’t remember the names. That idiot Wes isn't here. I'm glad. But we are not in very large numbers. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Is this good or bad?</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> "Hey... what’s your names?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Janis, this is my brother Tom and this is Laura". A woman answers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Al... nice to meet you...". I chuckle as I shake hands. "We worked together for long time and didn't even know each other... it took all of this to happen for that". I shake my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well... it's good that we met Al". Janis smiles at me. And I smile back. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>What did she mean by that? And why is she looking at me like that?</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> "Are you guys ready?!". My thought was interrupted by Morgan's voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then we head towards the exit. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>It's now or never.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We walk in silence along the deserted street, until we decide to stop at a cafeteria that was on the corner where most of the time we went there for lunch. John examines the place first, then he lets us in. Everything is quiet, some food exposed with mosquitoes flying over, more belongings and blood "Let's check first if there is anyone around here". I say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They agree, so we split up into a group and I go straight to the back with June and John "Do you think there’s still people here?". Question June.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know... but I don't want to be taken by surprise again." I answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She agrees and we head to the back door where it is locked "This is a good sign, it means that no one entered or left from the back, so we will not get any surprised from behind". Ends John.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We are in the kitchen part, so we are faced with a significant amount of supplies, we wasted no time and started picking them up. We only left the place after we left it clean. We found the others at the front "We found a good amount of food, it should last for a few days". Says John smiling, shaking his backpack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is very good, we will need it". Morgan replies with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The area is clean, the back door is locked". I mean sitting on the bench.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We didn't find anything in the bathrooms either." Answers Alicia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So I think it's time for us to go." Tom says apprehensively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We left in silence again, following the street. I see a pharmacy in the distance and nudge June and point out the place, she looks and nods. We do the same for others without using many words to keep as much silence as we can.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We arrived successfully, split up again and looked for supplies. Everything we found we put in the backpack because we never know what we are going to need, Laura and Janis kept watch while the rest carefully clean the place until "Hey!". I hear Laura.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> We stop what we were doing and I see through the large window a man walking alone, his face is the same as that of the others who tried to kill us. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Damn it!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> Then we bend down and hide on the shelves, when I hear a noise and see that Tom had spilled some medicine he had on the shelf where he was hiding. I widen my eyes and see everyone doing the same "I'm sorry". He whispers. I turn my attention to the man and see him coming towards us. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Great!</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>BAM!</em> That's what I hear. Then I lift my head to see what happened and see the man who was about to attack us lying on the floor with a hole in his head. <em>Holly Shit!</em> Then I look up again and see a woman holding a gun pointed at us, her eyes wide and her chest rising and falling rapidly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I see the people next to me and I see them raising their hands in surrender, so I do the same by turning my attention to the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Who are you people?! What do you want?!". She asks with her weapon still raised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Easy... we can talk". Morgan speaks walking towards her "Morgan...". I hear June whisper. She sees him and points her gun at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stay where you are! I don't want anyone approaching me!”. She screams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay... I'm going to stay right here, okay?". Morgan speaks again. She nods, then he continues "My name is Morgan and these are my friends... we work in that big building right there." He points to our building outside "We are good people... we don't want any trouble... we were just getting some supplies." She nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you people injured or have any other injury like... a bite?" The unknown woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... we are fine... thanks to you who arrived just in time to save us... we are very grateful". She nods again "It was nothing... I just did what I thought was right...". "Do you know what's going on here?". I ask interrupting her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turns her attention to me “Not much... just a few things like how to kill them for example” she goes towards the fallen man and points to his head “You need to hit them in the head, and just like that, they fall and they don't get up anymore”. She ends getting up and putting her gun around her waist. So with that we lowered our hands that were still raised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's what I did with Steward." Says John.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... do you know how it all started?". I ask again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... I just saw a few things out there... your guess is as good as mine".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But did you hear anything from the government or even from the police?". I insist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow... do you always have a lot of questions like that?". She kind of smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry... force of habit". I speak by rubbing my neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay… and answering your question… no, I didn't hear anything. Just a few things from people terrified of their theories, but that's it”. She finishes. I Nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You look very tired... I have a house close by if you guys want to take a rest". She offers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We looked at each other with a little doubt and indecision “Look, don't worry... I live alone and I promise I'm not taking you to any slaughterhouse. And I have a working shower and some clothes... you will be able to bathe and change a few clothes... and food”. She smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ok... we will go with you". Strand says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But before we go... what's your name?". Asks Alicia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman turns and smiles again "My name is Grace".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We arrived at her house that I thought it was a little big for a person who lives alone, she guides us inside and locks the door. Your house is completely silent and dark "Feel free to do whatever you guys what... I'll prepare something for us to eat, if you want to go take a shower and get that blood out first". She looks at me indicating my clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you... I do want to." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then I follow her to the shower where she left me a change of clothes and towel. I thank her again and get in the shower, take off my clothes and see what she meant. Damn, I loved that shirt! I go into the bath and feel every drop taking away every dirt and blood that was on my body. <em>Best feeling in the world!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don't stay long because I know I'm not the only one who wants to get the feeling I had. Then I dress again in the clothes Grace left for me, a black T-shirt and sweatpants, I look in the mirror and fix my hair. I open the door and stop with wide eyes. <em>Holly Shit! Now I have a heart attack!</em> Alicia is on her back, taking off her blouse and just wearing a bra, I feel like she doesn't know of my presence when she's about to take off her pants. I don't think I can take it if she does! So I slam the door a little louder, she turns around “Hey Al, I heard the shower went off and started getting ready to go in… are you okay? You look a little pale”. She asks approaching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! I'm doing well... more then well actually!”. I say a little more excited. <em>Hold your horses Al!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay then... I like the outfit". She laughs a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hahaha! Very funny... it's not my fault that this was the only outfit that fit me!”. I say in my defense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not kidding... this seems to be very comfortable". She smooths my pants and that makes her smooth my leg too. <em>Jesus!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It is very comfortable...". I look at her and my eyes betray me for a moment as they fall on her breasts. <em>Damn it!</em> I quickly bring them up and pray that she doesn't realize what I just did "I'm going to let you take your shower now... I’ll see you down there." I say quickly leaving the room and closing the door. I lean against the door for a moment trying to catch my breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you alright?". I hear Janis approaching. I pull myself together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, I'm ok, and you?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I am too... Grace told me to come and get you two because dinner is almost served." She gets even closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"OK thank you. Alicia just got into the bath, I think it will take a while for her to get down”. I say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay... we could wait for her here... we're not in a hurry are we?... by the way, these pants look really good on you". She says with a look and a seductive voice. <em>What's going on here?! Is she hitting on me?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you... it was the only thing that served... I didn't have much of an option." I say bypassing her a little "I'm going down now... do you tell Alicia that the food is ready?". I finish ready to go down the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course! Leave it to me". She smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks". So I go out and go down the stairs leaving her alone. <em>What was that?!</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I get to the table where most of my friends are already sitting talking, so I approach "Hey Al! Sit down, the food just got ready." Says Luci. Then I sit in an empty chair next to her and start eating. Soup and some breads. <em>Shit! I hate soup!</em> But I start eating anyway, because I'm starving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hear steps approaching and I see Janis and Alicia arriving at the table. Alicia has her hair wet with the same pants and has only changed her blouse by a slightly wider blouse "Hey girls! Come eat! It's delicious!". Luci says again taking me out of my trance. I turn my attention to my food and see Janis sitting in front of me and Alicia a little more to the side. Janis looks at me and gives me a smile, which I reciprocate. <em>Weird.</em> I look a little to the side and see Alicia already eating "You can stay here as long as you want, you are all welcome here". I hear Grace talking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you for your generous hospitality, we couldn't be more grateful." Answers June.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But of course... I wasn't going to let you walk around alone, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you guys knowing that I could have helped." Smiles Grace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you... you're very kind...". Laura speaks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How did you get this gun?". I'm interrupting the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Al...". Luci says looking at me with a face of disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? I'm just curious... aren't you? How does a woman alone in this neighborhood have a gun?" I insist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grace turns her attention to me, as well as everyone around "It's okay... she's curious, isn't she?". Grace says with a smile on her face. I nod with my head agreeing and I wait for her to continue "Well, I already had this weapon before this all started, but I never had to use it before until now... it was my father's. He gave it to me when I turned twenty. He said that this would be my new best friend, that whenever I needed it, it would be there for me... turns out he was right." She ends with a more serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, then... I think we've already clarified that. Thank you for your answer Grace... I hope I didn't offend you with this question... but you have to understand that I was a little apprehensive about entering a house with a woman holding a gun." I say honestly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It’s all right, Al... I understand. I hope you're calmer now. As I said, I don't intend to do anything with you... quite the contrary." She smiles again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah... and honestly... I'm glad you had this gun because if you didn’t we wouldn't know what would have happened". I reciprocate the smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right timing... I hope you liked the soup. I don't have much but... I hope it pleased you guys". Grace speaks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's a delight Grace... thank you very much". Say Janis.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's all we needed." June says.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I just agree with my head and I smile a little hoping to look honest enough, I see Alicia looking at me holding her laugh, because she knows I don’t like soup because we've already got into several fights before about how I think soup is not considered dinner and it's very disgusting. And she disagreed, of course. I hold a smile too and start eating again before I see Janis looking at me again. <em>What does this woman want?!</em> I look down and eat again, listening to talk and laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's what I managed to get at the last minute... it's not very comfortable but..." Grace starts but is soon interrupted by June.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're already doing a lot for us... it's all great, don't worry."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I see some blankets thrown on the floor of the room and some pillows.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well... feel free, whatever you need call me, I'll be in my room." She says leaving, I follow her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Grace wait a minute." I hold her by the arm. She turns around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes? Any questions?".</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... I just wanted to apologize. I know I'm a little hard to put up with, I was just worried about our safety... I didn't want to have touched on a difficult subject... I'm not very good at it... what I'm trying to say is...". She puts her hand on my arm and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry, Al! I understand... I would have done the same if I was you. There's nothing to apologize for."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Really? Thank you, Grace. I know I haven't spoken before but... I really thank you for what you've done and continue to do for us." I speak honestly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It’s nothing... and if you continue here I'll see what I do for you to eat other than soup!" She says laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?... Do you...? How did you know?". I ask with a shocker face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hahaha, come on Al! I saw it in your face as soon as I put that plate in front of you... but don't worry... I have several options." She smiles once again and goes towards her room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you!... again." I smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I go back to the room and see that some are already laying there. I see June and John close to each other. Laura, Tom, Janis, Dwight and Strand in a corner. Morgan and Daniel decided to be on watch tonight just as a precaution. Luci and Alicia on the other side, when I see a small space near Alicia I decide to go there. I lie on one of the blankets and turn towards her. She's already looking at me with a worried face "Are you hungry? I can go get something for you... I don't think Grace would mind."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?... No! Don't worry, I'm not hungry... by the way I talked to Grace and she told me she would prepare something else for me... ssshhhhh". I put my index finger in my mouth and ask for a secret. She laughs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wow! Look at you! Already receiving vip treatment?! You work fast Al!" She hits my arm playing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not fast enough...". <em>Wait! Did I just say that out loud?! Oh my God!</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean?... I don't understand..." She changes her expression.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing!... I didn't mean anything... it's just something in my head." I answer quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All right then... I think I'll try to sleep now... I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She says turning with her belly up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"All right... good night, Alicia." I do the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes in silence when I think everyone is sleeping, I hear as if it was a whisper "Do you think we'll be fine?". <em>Alicia.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I look sideways towards her and see that she is in the same position as before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?... why do you say that?". I ask.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know there... after the things I saw, it's kind of hard to believe that we'll be fine...". Before she continues, I turn aside and make a move that I wasn't even waiting myself. I hold her hand. And that makes her look at me. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey... you don't have to torture yourself with this, we've been fine so far... and we'll continue like this. I'm sure." I mean looking into her eyes. <em>Those eyes.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How can you be sure Al? We could have died in that pharmacy if it hadn't been for a miracle called Grace... I don't know if we can...".</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ssshhhh... you're right. There's no way to know what's going to happen to us from now on... all we have left is to live in the moment. We don't know how long this will last... we only have the present... and we should enjoy it as long as we can." I end up smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She is thoughtful for a few seconds and replies "You’re right... we should enjoy the present... since when did you get so wise?". She asks smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! I've always been wise! I just didn't want to demonstrate before...". I laugh with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And we stayed like this for a few more minutes until she says again "How can you be so sure of that?".</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well... I’m not... but I haven't lost my hopes yet... and by the way, we now have Grace and her super gun!" I speak a little louder and laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ssshhh... Al! They're all sleeping." She laughs low.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry...". I whisper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You have no filter, huh Al!". She hits my arm again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! At least you laughed! You should be thanking me!" I whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughs a little more "You're right... thank you for that." She winks at me and turns on her stomach again "I’ll see you tomorrow... good night". <em>Wait a minute! She just winked at me! That's exactly what happened! Or am I just imagining things!</em> I recompose myself and turn around "Good night".</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's been seven days since we arrived at Grace's house. <em>Yes, seven days.</em> Time passed fast because we were distracted getting to know each other better, and that made us unite even more. We had no problem with the infected. <em>Yes, we call them that now.</em> Grace gave us some very useful tips on how to protect ourselves and how to kill them. Nothing else, until June came up with an idea "What if we had a party?". I turn and stop what I'm doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean, a party?". I ask curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes! A thank you party... I was thinking about making one for Grace, like... look at everything she's doing for us. We wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for her... so I wanted to do something cool for her."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know...". I'm interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think it's a good idea... I mean we could use a little distraction." Says Morgan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I also agree... we don't have anything better to do anyway." Luci agrees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright then... so I'm in too. What harm can happen right?" I smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Great! I'll tell the others and remember... don't tell Grace. It's a surprise!". June says going to the door. <em>This is going to be interesting!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Our plan is going very well. Morgan is taking up Grace's time with some tasks that we stop doing on purpose to give us more time organizing the party. We took everything out of the living room to make room for people to dance, we decorate a little, pick up some food and drinks without exaggerating, put on our best clothes we had. I'm wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. The others are using something similar, but there's someone who catches my attention as soon as they get down the stairs. I feel like I'm in a very cliché romance movie, it's like she's going down in slow motion. <em>She looks so beautiful!</em> Alicia descends accompanied by Luci who is dressed almost like her, laughing at something that was said between them, but I can't take my eyes off her. <em>She's perfect!</em> With a blue flowery dress that comes a little above her knees and her hair all thrown on one side with a braid. <em>My God! How beautiful she is! Wait... I already said that... aahhh... I can't help it! I'm just stating facts!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Al! You look beautiful." I hear Luci saying taking me out of my trance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh! This?!... it's nothing compared to you two... I mean... you guys look beautiful!". I mean smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh come on Al! You're not totally bad... Luci is right... you do look beautiful." Alicia says passing by me and heading towards the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you...". I say awkwardly. <em>She just said I'm beautiful! Holy shit! I don't know if... come on Al! Control yourself! What's wrong with you?!</em> I roll my eyes and go across the room where I find Strand "Hey, do you know anything about Grace?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes. Morgan has already taken her to change, in a little while they're here." He turns around and looks at me with a strange look "Why are you blushed my friend? Are you feeling hot?". He smiles, squeezing my cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! Stop it! I'm not blushed... it was just a thing of the moment." I hit on his hand, rubbing my cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Right... and this thing of the moment is called... ahh... Alicia?". He laughs ironically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus! Speak low... what's wrong with you?! Do you want the world to listen to you?". I whisper looking around to see if someone listened to what he said. I see they're all talking and laughing. I'm glad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... just one actually. Come on Al?! When are you going to tell her how you feel, huh?". He now whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?... what are you talking about?... how did you?...". I'm interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's going on here?!". I hear Grace and Morgan down the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Surprise! We wanted to thank you for everything you did for us! So we decided to make you a surprise party!". Answers June.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?! Oh my God!... you guys didn't have to do that! This a lot!". She says hugging each one of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This..." John says pointing to the decorated room "It's not even half compared to what you did for us."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you guys! You're amazing!". She says with her eyes full of tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! No crying! This is the time to be cheerful! Let's party!" Janis says putting on a lively song. Then the party starts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slow music is playing now, ever since we got together inside this house all of us started to connect and get even more closer. Like John and June, who are now dancing together. I also see Strand and Luci and Tom and Laura doing the same, along with Morgan and Grace. But I see Alicia sitting on the table on one side and Janis sitting on the sofa on the other. <em>Shit! And now what do I do?!</em> The others have already gone to sleep because it's already too late and they wanted to wake up early so they could enjoy the day. I see Strand looking at me. <em>Go to her, you idiot!</em> I read his lips. I shake my head. <em>It's now or never! Go to her!</em> He looks at me seriously. I'll sit there for a few more seconds. <em>Fuck it!</em> I get up and go towards her. I stop in front of her and extend my hand "Do you want to dance?". </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alicia looks up and smiles "Are you serious?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I smile "Yeah... why not...?". I raise my eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, then!". She smiles back and takes my hand. Then I take her to the corner of the room without before looking at Strand and Luci's face smiling and giving me the thumbs up, then I glance and see Janis staring at us with a face that is about to jump on our necks. I roll my eyes to them and avoid Janis’s stare. I get nervous suddenly because I realize I don't know how to dance. <em>Great Al! All right... you ask her to dance and you don't even know how! What now?!</em> She realizes "What is it Al? Do you regret it already?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?! No... never. It's just that... well... I don't know how to do this." I whisper to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't know to do what?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Dance". I whisper even lower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear it." She smiles softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I said I don't know how to dance!". I almost scream. Everyone takes a look at us, and I murmur an apology. Then everything goes back to normal. Turn my attention to Alicia, who is now laughing at me. <em>Great!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So you called me to dance but you don't know how... interesting".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hahaha very funny... you know what, forget it... I don't even know why I did it." I start leaving but I feel her hand holding mine stopping me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! Calm down! I'm sorry... but it's a little funny." She smiles a little. I turn my eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh great!... are you going to stay here making fun of me now?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... of course not... I'll teach you how to dance silly". She says taking my other hand and putting them on her waist. <em>Is this really happening?! Or am I dreaming?!</em> She smiles at me "You hold it here, and I hold it here." Now she puts her arms around my neck making us even closer "Now just swing slowly." She starts swinging, my eyes automatically go to my feet, worrying not to step on her feet. I feel her hand on my chin raising it slowly until my eyes found hers again "Eyes up at all times".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But how do I know I won't hurt you?". I ask worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You won't... trust me. Just follow the beat and rhythm, your body will do the rest". She throws a smile at me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I trust you... I just don't trust in my body and in my cordenation". I say nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shakes her head and we stayed like this for a while. Balancing us according to the music, then she comes closer and rests her head on my chest. <em>Jesus Christ! Now I die!</em> I wrap my arms in her waist and hold her, supporting my chin on her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your heart is beating fast... are you okay?... you won't faint now, huh!". I hear her say laughing softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hahaha... funny. No... I'm fine... actually more than fine actually". I whisper back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She separates a little and looks into my eyes. <em>Holly shit! It's now Al! This is your chance!</em> I look at her with the same intensity and feel my face approaching hers like it was a magnet attracting me hard, when I'm about to kiss her I hear "Hey guys! Who wants more drinks?!". <em>Janis.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then we split up in a jump and see her a little nervous. <em>I almost kissed her! My God! I almost kissed her! What the fuck, Janis?</em> "Well... I know I want! Hey Al! Can you give me a hand?". Janis asks me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I take a look at Alicia and see her avoiding my eyes. <em>Great!</em> "Aahhhh... sure!". So I move towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So how many beers do you want?". I ask by picking up some beers from the refrigerator. Without any answer I turn and I'm surprised by Janis invading my personal space. "Janis... what are you...". She puts her index finger in my lips interrupting me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ssshhhh... I know what you want... and I can give it to you". She's getting closer. <em>What is she talking about? What is she doing? Oh, damn it!</em> My thoughts are interrupted when I feel her lips touching mine. I open my eyes wide and I'm totally shocked, unable to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey guys do you want need...". The voice stops when she sees the scene. <em>Alicia!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My eyes widen even more and Iget Janis away from me. I see her smiling at me. <em>This woman is crazy!</em> I turn my attention to Alicia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry... I didn't know... I didn't want to interrupt". Alicia leaves the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alicia wait!... wait!" I'm about to follow her when Janis holds me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Al... leave her. She just wanted to interrupt us... let's continue".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What's wrong with you?! Don't you ever come closer to me again!". I remove her hand and go after Alicia. <em>Shit!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>To be continued...</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Alicia wait!". I reach and hold her arm to prevent her from running out again. So she turns to me with a sad and disappointed face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What Al?... look, I've already apologized. I didn't know something was happening between you and Janis... I just went to see if you needed help. But I was wrong... you can go back to doing what you were doing. I'm not going to interrupt anymore." She removes her arm and walks again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey... wait... you didn't let me explain." I hold her arm again. She looks at me again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have to explain anything Al. It's kind of obvious what was happening...". She passes her hand on her hair "I just didn't want to believe it." She whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait what?... what are you talking about? What was obvious?". I ask confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gives me a sarcastic laugh "Please Al... like you didn’t know that Janis has a super crush on you... everyone at work kept commenting about it. And she never disagreed".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?... but that's crazy. Alicia, I've never had anything to her and I'll never have... I'm not interested in her."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not what it look like it Al... you were fine together for those who have nothing." She says leaving again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I pull her by the arm again "I don't give a shit about Janis because... I've never felt anything for her the way I feel for you... so I had never noticed the way she looks at me because... I only had eyes for you Alicia... always you". I declare myself. <em>Holy shit, Al! Finally!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She keeps looking at me with a surprise face, so I continue "I never liked her Alicia, she kissed me, I didn't even answer the kiss... because I didn't want it to be her... I wanted it to be you...". I'm nervous about it "That's why I had that outfit that day... it wasn't for any promotion... I was supposed to ask you out. But I didn't have time because the world turned in to shit, and I didn't had a chance."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She still has the same face. Shocked, terrified. When she's about to answer "Aaaahhhh!!". We heard a cry coming from the living room. We look at each other and she runs towards the scream. <em>You’ve got to be kidding me!</em> I take a deep breathe and run after her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I get there and see a horrible scene. Two infected people were attacking Laura on the floor, there’s blood and screams. I see Tom, John and Morgan trying to remove them from her, but to no success. I see one of the windows is broken on the room, so I go there to try to close it somehow, I come across more infected people coming towards us. <em>Fuck!</em> I took a little table nearby and closed it as fast as I can. I hear a loud sound of music playing and I run towards the CD player and turn it off. I see Alicia paralyzed in a corner, I go to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Alicia... I need you to wake up the others now, okay?". She doesn't move. So I shake her by the shoulders and I say louder "Alicia! I need you to wake up the others right now!". Then she gets out of her trance and nods and runs upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turn my attention to what is happening to Laura, who is no longer in any answer on the bloody floor. <em>What the fuck?</em> I see the two infected lying on the floor with their heads stuck by sharp objects. Tom and Janis crying while holding which other in the corner. John, Morgan and June on the ground in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We need to get out of here." I finally speak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?! What are you talking about?". June asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We have to get out of here! Now!". I speak going to the broken window and see a small horde of infected people coming towards us. "Take everything you can and fast! We don't have much time!". </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They get up and start doing what I asked for. I'm starting to do the same "How is this happening?! Everything was ok... everyone was fine...". June speaks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I think it was the sound... it was very loud. It must have caught their attention... and we didn't even realize until it was too late." I answer her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But what the fuck? Laura must have turned up, she said she was going to turned up the volume because she loved that song... I should have stopped her... I should know that this could happen...". She says shaking her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey... it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that two infected people were going to break the window and enter the house... June this wasn't your fault". I say with my hand on hershoulder. She puts her hand on mine and agrees. So we keep taking everything we think is useful to take with us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We took care of what we could find... up stairs it's empty." Says Alicia coming in with her backpack on her back and in more comfortable clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Great! Anyone with some space left can go and check the missing rooms to see if you can find something worth taking... we need to be quick!". I say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I see Dwight, Strand, Daniel, Luci and Grace moving on to the missing rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are we going to do now?". Janis question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know... I think we should get out of here as soon as we can." I answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And keep a greater distance between us and them!". Speaks Morgan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"After we do this, we stop at some safe place and set up a plan." John finishes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We all agree. "But first we need it...". Tom was interrupted with a loud noise of windows breaking. They're here! I see the rest of our group run towards us "We need to go now! Let's go!". Grace says opening the back door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We run out towards the fence and jump until we arrive on a deserted street. <em>Thank God...</em> Then we run down the street without any direction and without any plan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After hours walking the streets, we finally find an abandoned house. We were very tired, so we decided to reverse ourselves to be on watch if any infected people were close. Morgan insisted on being the first. So after a while, I fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I awake in a jump. With a shallow breath. I pass my hand on my forehead and I feel sweat. That scene of the house repeating non-stop in my head. I look aside and see others still sleeping. Morgan was already asleep, too, that means it was Alicia's turn to be on watch. <em>Now is your chance, Al!</em> I go to the roof, where we decided that it would be the best place to be on a lookout because it was tall and could see almost everything up there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I get there and see her, my heart starts beating fast. I go out the window and sit next to her, she turns "What are you doing awake Al?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nightmare... I couldn't go back to sleep." I pass my hand on my hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry... if I tried I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep either."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because of nightmares, too?". </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... I don't know... it would be more like my head probably wouldn't shot down... not even if I tried." She turns to face the street.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean? Are you thinking about your family?". I ask looking at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What family? My parents died in a car accident five years ago and my brother died of an overdose two years ago so... no. It's not about family." She answers by looking at me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Alicia... I'm sorry... I didn't know."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's okay, Al... there was no way you could know since I didn't mention it to anyone until today... except for Strand and Luci, they already knew. It’s was a long time ago." She turns her attention to the deserted street again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Still... I'm sorry. You don’t deserve so much pain." I keep my eyes in her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What about you?... some family to worry about?". She turns to me again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... I was raised in orphanages... jumping from house to house, because no one could stay with me." I laugh a little "I was a rebel". I shake my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry...". She starts, but I interrupt her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have to... I didn't make it much easier for anyone either... I think I never liked staying in one place... I was always looking for changes."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She agrees with her head and we were silent, looking at the deserted street, looking at the starry sky, at the full moon that was illuminating us. It was so beautiful. It's now Al! Can you...?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What did you mean by all that?". My thoughts are interrupted by her question, which catches me off guard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"In the house... before all that happens... what did you mean?". She finally looks at me again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Aaaahhhh... right. That... well... it's complicated... I don't...". I stutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Al... was everything you said... true?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes!" It almost comes out like a scream. She looks at me and puts her finger on her lips <em>sssshhhh.</em> I agree "I'm sorry... yes, all I said was true Alicia. I wish I had told you before but... I didn't have the courage. Until my courage came too late and I didn't have time."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She agrees with her head "What about Janis? You and her...".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing... she and I... we are nothing and we will never be something. As I said, I don't like her, I like...".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Me." She finishes. I just wave my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look Alicia... it's okay if you don't feel the same for me... I mean, you don't have to feel obliged to feel something you don't want... we can continue to...". Now this time she interrupts me by putting her finger on my lips <em>sssshhhh.</em> She looks at me with an intensity that makes me nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiss me”. She whispers. <em>What?! Did I just hear it right? Alicia asked me to kiss her?! Is this a dream?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?". I simply ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She comes closer "Kiss me". She repeats. <em>So it's not a dream... it's really happening... holly shit! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm already leaning towards her but before touching her lips "Are you sure?". She gives me a smile and nods with her head. <em>That's the moment you've been waiting for Al! This is it!</em> I smile back and finish leaning until my lips meets hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I leave the kiss simple. No much movement. No violence. But with desire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stand back to recover the air, but I keep my forehead glued to hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, I open my eyes and find hers still closed. <em>Was it bad? Was she waiting for more?</em> My thoughts are interrupted again when she opens her eyes and smiles at me. She puts her hands around my neck and whispers "I also like you Al". <em>What?! Does Alicia like me?!</em> I put my hands around her waist "Are you serious? Did you just said you like me?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bites her lips and nods with her head leaning towards me, and kisses me. The kiss is now more intense and warm than the first because her tongue is fighting mine in a battle of pleasure "Uuummm". I hear her moaning. And that makes me bite her lower lip and we nail the battle again. <em>This is the best night of my life!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time it's Alicia who pulls away, but she also keeps her forehead on mine "Tell me why we've never done this before?". I laugh and she goes with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know... maybe because we're very stupid." She laughs and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Janis will be so piss when she discovers that we kissed on the roof under a full moon...". I interrupt her with a kiss. <em>I'll never get tired of doing this!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Janis can be piss as much as she wants, I don't give a shit... as long as you're happy... that's all I care about." I look at her in the eyes. She gives me a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm... very happy... what about you?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I laugh down "Do you really have to ask?". I erge my eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughs "I don't think so." Then we kissed again. And again. And again. And again. <em>I know. Super cliché. But I loved it.</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the end! Thanks for keeping up with the story!! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Four months later</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I awake with a weight on my chest, so I look down and see Alicia. I let go a smile and caress her beautiful hair. I stay there for a few minutes, when she wakes up and looks at me "It's too early...". She grumbles. I laugh. <em>How can she be so cute?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know... if I could, I'd stay with you locked up in this room all day... in this bed...". I kiss her whole face and lastly her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since that day we fled Grace's house, we've been looking for a place to stay. Some didn't work, but others did, but for just some time, because the infected always found us. So we're going on a trip looking for a perfect place, where we wouldn't have to run away anymore. After a while we came across a woman named Virginia. She brought us to her installation, where we met several people and even animals. The place was immense, where everyone worked to keep the place protected. We voted and decided to stay, because everyone was tired of running away and hungry. She welcomed us and gave us work, to help maintain the place. We agree and since then we are here. Everyone alive. Happy. Secure. For the first time since that tragedy in the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uuhhhmmm... I like this plan." She laughs and kisses me hard. I answered immediately. I stay on top of her, supporting my arms to not crush her and she’s holding my neck with her legs around my waist. I start kissing her neck where I know it's her weak spot, where she groans. I smile and keep going down to her boobs, her belly, her belly button and then finally to her... "Hey girls! We're going to be late! Let's go!". I hear Strand knocking on our door. So I stop and roll my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You’ve got to be kidding me!". I speak frustrated. Alicia laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know... but he's right... by the way... you can finish later what you started...". She raises her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Damn right I will." I kiss her again and start changing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We keep the security work, that is, guard the place. Everything here was divided into shifts. Most of the days we stay with Strand, sometimes with John, sometimes with Dwight. But we were always together. Which was good, because I couldn't stay away from her for long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I open the door and I come across Strand smiling at us "Look who decided to show up? Did I interrupted anything?".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes...".</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No...". Alicia and I answered together. He looks at both of us and shakes his head laughing "I'm sorry... but we have work to do... you can continue later." He blinks and walks away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I laugh and Alicia hits my arm, staring at me with a serious face "Ow! What?... is not like he's lying... I intend to finish." I start leaning down to kiss her but she turns around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's if I leave it, right?". She starts going towards Strand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, come on Alicia! I was just kidding!". I'm running towards her laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We arrived at the wall, where we changed shifts with Dwight and two other men "So... anything?". Strand question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No... all the same. Well, I'm going to rest now... good shift for you." He goes down the stairs and goes to the lodgings. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We took our places and stayed there, talking, watching, laughing, Strand teasing me and Alicia. Like the other times. We change shifts with another group and we gorest and eat something. Work, sometimes have fun, rest, throw conversations away, Alicia and I running away from others to date. This sums up our days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The night comes. We finished dinner with our friends and went to our room without first of all, of course, some teasing from Strand. I enter the room and start taking off my clothes "I'm going to take a shower... I'm tired". She looks at me and nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay... but just don’t take to long... I also want to take a shower." She says sitting in bed. I agree with my head and go to the shower. I turn it on, and start washing. I try to be quick, because I know how much Alicia likes her baths. But I hear the door opening and the shower curtain opening. I turn around and see Alicia naked looking at me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What are you doing here? I'm being as fast as possible." I say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know... but I couldn't wait... I really wanted to take a shower." She begins to approach and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alicia... are you sure you're talking about the bath?". I hold her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But of course Al... what else would I be talking about?". She starts turning me around, looking me in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Uuhhmm... are you sure?". I ask with my eyebrows raised. She starts pushing me with a smile on her face until I'm out of the shower, and she gets loose from me and goes back to the shower. <em>Did she really do this?! Is she serious?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you serious?! Alicia!". I speak frustrated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What?! I said I wanted to take a shower Al... I think you got it wrong." She gives me a smile and closes the curtain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is wrong you know? Very wrong!". I talk leaving the bathroom and I just hear her laughing. <em>This is war!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hear the shower turning off, so I turn all the lights off and hide behind the wall near the bathroom door, the door opens and she comes out wrapped in the towel. I grab her and raise her "Aahhh! Al! What are you doing?!". She screams laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You started!". I laugh and throw her in bed carefully. Then I start climbing on top of her and remove the towel. I look at her eyes and say "I think the time has come to keep the promise." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looks at me with desire and nods her head curling her legs around my waist and her arms pulling me close and kissing me intensely. I answer, massaging her breasts, smoothing her soft skin. She moans. Which makes me kiss her harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you." I tell her. She looks at me with a smile from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, too." And pull me again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So we stayed there. For hours loving each other. Touching each other. And I just wanted this moment to freeze. <em>I've never been so lucky!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The End.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are always welcome!! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>